Marvel Vs DC: Rival Fighting, Fair Fights
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Welcome to another round of MARVEL and DC FIGHTING! This time, rivals and counterparts of each universe fight to see who is better then the other. Please note, these fights will be fair and free of any bias!
1. Entry Rules

GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS!

This is your friendly fair hero fighting writer, Godo. Now, before we get into the heavy shit, allow me to explain some things to you...

**FIRST: **This is NOT like my other story, where you vote for the heroes you want to have against each other. This is called Rival fighting for a reason. The hero's chosen face against their counterparts, and we see what happens. Who would ACTUALLY win in that department of heroism.

**SECONDLY:** The voting that will occur will be for WHOM faces WHOM in what department. Such as, seeing as there are sidekicks who become powerful in DC and are equals to their masters and more so, I need the fans to tell me who they want to see fight most. The first vote is for if Green Arrow should fight against Hawkeye, or will it be Arsenal

**LASTLY:** I need to explain to you how these fights work, how I determine who wins, and why, and what makes for who wins...

The Rules are the following:

1: The hero with the greatest advantage over the other does not mean he will win, it means he has the greater chance.

2: The stage will be set to grant no advantage over one hero or the other, but to put both at their best possible locations.

3: Lastly, In order for one hero to win, the other hero must be one, or a combination of these things: Unable to fight anymore, Unconscious, or the first one to fall in battle.

The first Bout, the first two to stand before you will come NEXT CHAPTER! The list for whom will fight whom will grow, but as of this moment, the list is as follows:

Batman Vs. Blade

Hawkeye Vs. Green Arrow or Arsenal

Daredevil Vs. Nightwing

Wolverine Vs. Superman

Black Cat Vs. Black Canary or Catwoman

Dr. Fate Vs. Dr. Strange

Rousing fights coming, get ready. If you have a problem with any of these, or want to add more hero rivalries to the list, please do so. Remember, it is a marvel hero and his DC counterpart, vic versa, and equal bounds.

Thank you, and I shall post the first fight the update after the upcoming one for my other stories.


	2. Batman Vs Blade

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FIGHT OF LEGENDS!

This first fight I shall post for my girlfriend, I love you babe!

Well now, everyone here? You wanted this, I wanted this, lets get to it, shall we? ALRIGHT!

This match up is interesting, stealth based sped and power using gadget heroes.

Every match will contain stats on all the Hero's abilities, gadgets if they have any, and express their advantages, as well as telling you know has the upper hand in this all.

JUST BECAUSE ONE HERO HAS THE UPPER HAND, DOES NOT MEAN HE WILL WIN!

Levels of every stat are as follows; 1-3, Athletic/Weakest/Unable to fly. 4-6 Martial Artist/Average/Glides well. 6-8 Extraordinary/Enhanced/ Glides or Flies greatly. 9-10 Superhuman/Strongest/Flies with no equal.

Gadgets will be recorded and picked if gadgets are available, but whatever they have may or may not always be used.

First up in this story and the fights...

BATMAN Vs. BLADE!

**Batman Stats:**

Strength level: 5

Speed level: 5

Flight or Gliding level: 5

Physical abilities: Mixed Martial Arts master, High Endurance for pain., focused and heightened senses

Special Abilities: Keen intellect and outside the box idealism, Stealth abilities

Gadgets (optional): Grapnel Gun with boost, Twenty folded Batarangs, five remote controlled Batarangs, Ten static cloth Batarangs on Bat suit's symbol, thirty smoke pellets, five sleeping gas pellets, Bat mask, detective ultimate vision cowl, Explosive Gel (usage limit: ten times) and Line Launcher.

**Blade Stats:**

Strength level: 8

Speed level: 8

Flight or Gliding level: 3

Physical abilities: Martial Arts and Sword Specialist and Master, Extreme Endurance for Pain.

Special Abilities: Superhuman Senses, impressive tactical skills, Stealth abilities.

Gadgets (optional): Custom made silver straight edged Katana, silver retractable whip, fifteen silver Shuriken, ten silver stakes, and three Silver Blade boomerang disks

As you can plainly see? Blade has a CLEARLY physical advantage, but Batman has more variety of gadgets. Both rely on stealth as well as taking down their opponent with ease and swiftly at that, but Batman makes the enemy sweat, keeping to his ninja training, whilst Blade takes a more samurai approach with his stealth skills.

This stems to be an interesting match, don't you agree? Batman is able to endure much pain, as well as Blade, but there is one major difference between them that may or may not determine once and for all which is greater. Let's see, shall we? Stage is set, the players are entering the battle arena, let Comic book Combat... BEGIN!

**XxX Dark Crescent Moon Lit City XxX**

Within a small city, rows of buildings from single floor houses to ten story tall apartment buildings, alleys interchanging every direction and four blocks, two wide and two long ways, two hero's appear.

Blade falling from the sky and landing on the roof of a three story apartment complex in the middle of one of the four sectors that two main streets cross to split apart, Landing without a single tingle of pain or injury at all. Blade looked around a bit to see his surroundings.

Batman used his cape to glide from one of the buildings five streets away to land into an alleyway between two building complexes in the second sector of the four, the one beside the sector Blade was in. He checked all his gear before starting to silently run through the maze of alleys.

Blade jumped across the rooftops and kept his senses sharp, keeping a close ear listening in to any kind of sound. He did pick up a patter of feet hit water nearby. Batman had stepped in a small puddle but instantly stopped, turning on his cowl mode and looking around for any signs of his adversary.

He picked up a slight heat signature rushing straight at him nearby, flying across rooftops. "He's fast. I'm quick." Batman instantly jumped inside the nearby door and took out his explosive gel dispenser and sprayed the wall next to the door and rushed further into the complex.

Blade heard the hissing and frowned. He smelled something different as well, and knew something was up. He walked around the complex and seen a second entry to the place and jumped in the window. That was when it had gotten wild, as Batman came from the shadows to grapple him from behind after jumping from behind a crate.

Blade bent down and grabbed Batman's arms to keep them on him and jumped back, slamming Batman into the wall, but Batman only grunted a bit and gripped tighter, pushing off the wall and trying to tackle Blade.

Blade saw this and jumped, flipping himself as he pushed his arms outward and breaking batman's grapple, flipping back on his feet from the fast agile flip, and Batman rolled and stopped in a crouch, grabbing two Batarangs and throwing them at the same time at Blade.

Blade ducked under them and turned, grabbing a Stake of his and spinning around fully to throw them at Batman, but seen that Batman had gotten up and ran to the side before rushing him fast, throwing a harsh right hook.

Blade flipped backwards and landed straight up, and blocked the next jab to his face, looking as batman was fluid and twisted, going under the block to shove an elbow strike to the chin. Blade stepped to the side to dodge it, and then tried a quick front jab, only to see Batman rush out, jumping through the window. Blade was just about to rush out when suddenly two explosions caught him off guard, one at the door, and the other at the wall behind him, blowing rubble against him and forcing him outside.

Blade rolled and was fine, looking around for Batman. He looked up to see Batman zipping up into the air at a great rate of speed, and snarled. He jumped up and pushed off the side of a building to jump again, and made it up to the roof level, only to find an extremely fast Batarang thrust into his chest and forcing him back and back downwards as well to the street. He flipped and landed on his feet, taking absolutely no injury from such a height.

Blade rolled his neck and hummed. "Not bad." He jumped up again and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up to see if batman was still around. Apparently he didn't stick around. Batman was currently rushing through the third floor of the apartment complex two buildings over, having used the Line launcher he carried to zip by faster.

Batman ducked into a room and turned on his cowl vision, not seeing much outside the heat of this building. He looked at his arm, which there was an embedded silver stake inside the forearm. Blade had managed it as Batman tried to dodge, and failed apparently.

Batman gripped it and tore it from his arm and inspected it. "Silver. Hm, Must have a good amount in the bank. No finger prints, and no modifications, and it doesn't seem very sharp, but the speed and power behind it is incredible. Is he stronger than he looks?"

Batman threw the thing to the floor and grabbed a bio-foam prototype package and closed his wound with it. He groaned but got up and went out of the room, looking around a bit. He had to figure out how to lure Blade into a trap of his own making.

Blade bent down on top of the complex of apartments and felt a spot where something red was, and he looked to his fingers to see it was blood. He hummed a bit and followed the trail inside, smelling for more blood as he walked through the third floor hallway. He heard a hissing under him and took his sword out.

Batman heard something, sounding like metal sliding from metal, and knew the noise was a sword coming from it's sheath. He looked up and turned on his cowl's detective vision and seen a skeletal structure above him and a sword, and ducked as the sword came through the floor to try and stab him.

Batman tossed another of his Remote Batarangs and made it u-turn up and through the window and speed up to slam into Blade's head. Sadly, Blade heard the thing coming and ducked under it, making it hit a wall before taking his sword and sheathing it, jumping out of the window and grabbing the ledge, swinging under and through the window, just to attempt to kick Batman into the wall.

Batman had jumped to the side and grabbed his explosive gel dispenser and pressed the detonation button, and just then an explosion took out the wall Blade had hit to get to Batman, and forced Blade to close his eyes, the smoke blocking the smells, and the sound of the bursting wall covered sound.

Batman put on his Gas mask and threw his Sleeping gas pellets, making them mix with the smoke as Blade tried regaining his senses from the blast. He seen Batman holding a mask as more smoke came through the hallway, and Blade put part of his coat to his face, grabbing three stakes and throwing them at Batman fast.

Batman ducked under before jumping from the window and throwing some smoke pellets at the outside wall of the building, flipping as he had covered his tracks and pulled up, opening his cape and gliding down to the ground at the base of the building.

Blade rushed down the hall away from all the gas and smoke, jumping out the window and on top the roof of the nearby housing complex, and looking at the direction Batman jumped. Blade seen nothing around, and gone by sense of sound for now.

Batman slapped a hand over his mouth and groaned quietly as he pulled the stake from his shoulder, and put it down quietly. "_Superhuman senses, he can see me in the dark with those sunglasses, apparently he could smell the blood, and he also seemed to hear me when I had the explosive gel sprayed on the door. Not good._"

Batman checked his gadgets, and activated his Cowl to check his surroundings, but seen nothing yet. He grabbed three Batarangs and sprayed them all with a quick zig zag motion to cover them all evenly, and then sprayed some more at his feet, ultimately using enough gel for three good explosions.

Blade heard the hissing, smelled the blood, and followed it to a rooftop. He waited. He was holding out for a little more, maybe a single step to know what he could do. Batman was pretty quick, he learned, when it came to needing a way to keep the fight going.

Blade rolled his shoulders. "Go time. Batman, huh? Least he isn't a vampire. Let's see how much of a man he really is." Blade jumped up onto the roof and seen Batman with his back turned. He stepped up a little bit, keeping ready for anything.

Batman popped his neck to one side, then the next, before turning his head. "Blade. I heard things about you. Killer, murderer. I take people like you down."

Blade hummed in interest. "Not bad. But I do think you got some information mixed up. I only murder the plague of this planet. I guess you can call me the one cleaning the trash from the streets. Vampires roam among us, and I take them out. Notice something strange? Silver weapons, my tactics, seems sketchy right?"

Batman hummed at that. He knew about demons and he already faced Dracula. "I guess you can say that. Still, it's my job to take those who commit crimes down, and you are on that list."

Blade noticed the shifting of Batman's shoulder, and got ready. Blade nodded slightly. "Give it your best shot. I will do the same..."

Batman threw the three Batarangs at Blade, and Blade ducked under, rushing in a low fast run. Batman jumped back and pressed the trigger, making all three behind Blade blow, and the floor under him explode as well, forcing Blade into the air from the force, and the roof under him to collapse.

Blade flipped and rolled on the ground of the top floor under the roof of the building, having fell through the floor, but he didn't stop, having rolled on his feet and jumped out the window. He caught hold of the roof of the next building and climbed on, seeing Batman run off.

Batman turned and threw three more Batarangs, Blade jumping to the side quickly and tossing three of his Stakes at Batman, whom deflected them with yet three more Batarangs, and threw down some more smoke pellets.

Blade covered his mouth again and stepped back away from the smoke to the edge of the building, waiting. He heard a ringing and flipped upwards, letting whatever it was pass him by as he looked down in his flip to see it was one of those boosted turning Batarangs, and it was twisting up to meet him. He threw two of his Silver Shuriken at it and made it fall harmlessly to the ground, and landed inside the smoke as it was finally becoming clearer.

Batman was gone from the smoke and was hiding inside the next building, placing another of his explosive gel sprays on either side of the wall, rushing further in before throwing another remote Batarang to see where Blade was. He saw Blade take this one out as well with two more Silver Shuriken and waited.

Blade rushed in and seen Batman waiting. He looked and Seen some stubs on the walls, sort of, and knew it was a trap. He grabbed two disks from his coat and pressed them flatter, two curved blades coming out, one on each end, on them both and threw them fast, the spinning blades cutting the walls as they closed in on Batman.

Batman cursed and jumped back, as suddenly the blades cut the gel and the walls exploded, rubble crashing down in on them. Blade jumped out of the building the way he came in, and Batman rushed out the other side, grabbing his grapple and zooming up into the sky thanks to the boost he had with it.

Blade huffed and tilted his head a bit in interest. "Not bad, Proximity Explosive Gel. This is becoming a battle of gadgets, but we all have to run out soon."

Batman glided himself onto a roof inside sector four and huffed, checking his stores real quick. Not looking good at all, he was running out. He still had his martial arts and his skill with hand to hand, he just hoped Blade wasn't as skilled as him.

Blade jumped across rooftops and tried to spot Batman, who seemed to have healed his wounds so the blood scent was not able to be followed, and it was still dark and Batman uses shadow, so sight was not gonna work, and hearing him would only work if he was loud, and Batman, from what he seen currently, wasn't. Blade had to rely on instinct. He rushed for sector four.

Batman decided it was time to pull out all the stops. The second he could, he would attempt to strike with quick attacks and gadgetry diversions. He had already placed his last two gel sprays nearby, and had in hand his last remote Batarang. He felt Blade closing in and threw it hard, controlling it to see where Blade was coming from.

Blade saw the thing fly overhead and turn, and threw one of his Silver Shuriken at it, taking it out before rushing where it came form. He seen Batman waiting for him and stopped at the other end of the roof that Batman stood at.

Batman pressed the trigger, and the corner Blade was on blew up, and he groaned, being forced forward as Batman rushed him, giving him a hard Clothesline and slamming Blade back of the head first into the roof's surface, and then kicking a leg forward, forcing his body into the air and then down, slamming an Elbow into Blade's gut.

Blade, however, seen this coming and blocked it with both hands and rolled under and away, springing to his feet fast, and just in time, as Batman shot forth his grapnel gun and tried to wrap the line around Blade, who took his last Blade Disk and cut the line instantly, and twisted before throwing it hard, making it fly at Batman.

Batman grabbed one of his Batarangs left on him and deflected the thing off to the side, making it fall to street level in the alley nearby, and threw the Batarang at Blade. As it did, he tossed five of his last ten smoke pellets to cover his tracks.

Blade saw this and tossed another two of his Shuriken to stop the Batarang, then rushed into the smoke. He found nothing inside as it cleared, but seen a lane shoot forth next to him, and seen Batman flying at him at amazing speed. Blade put his hands together as Batman was rushing with both feet ready to kick him, and just as Batman was kicking, Blade wedged his hands between Batman's feet, forcing the legs to spread and making Batman wrap his legs around Blade's chest.

Blade suddenly spun as Batman was forced to let go of the line launcher and spun Batman around before throwing him of to the side, spinning one more time and getting on a knee to stop himself, steadying, as he threw two more of his Shuriken.

Batman rolled back to his feet and threw four of his own Batarangs, taking the Shuriken out with two of them and also the two speeding to Blade.

Blade took out his Silver Retractable Whip and cracked them both to bits before whipping out at Batman. Batman rolled out of the way and tossed two more, before rushing Blade, whom whipped the Batarangs to bits again and tried to tie Batman up.

Batman used his three pronged gauntlets on his arms to catch the line from tying fully around him, and cut it with a swift motion of his arms, and rushed further in. Blade tossed the handle away and gripped his fists.

Batman threw a right hook, but Blade caught it with an upper arm block, and twisted as Batman tried a swift uppercut, rolling around it and under as Batman tried a spinning back kick. Blade got into stance and caught batman's next thrust, pulling Batman in to slam his own into Batman's chest.

Batman rolled with it and grabbed Blade by the coat, pulling him in with a swift knee into the gut, slamming into Blade a few times before raising both arms and ramming a double fist hammer blow to Blade's back and hoped to force him flat on his face.

Unfortunately, Blade only took a knee before catching Batman's arms and pulled Batman in, slamming his head into Batman's which made the Batman stagger back, and jumped forward, slamming a harsh snap kick into his stomach and making Batman fly back hard, making him roll along the roof.

Batman groaned but spun back on his legs and noticed the mark he made with phosphorous paint and saw Blade rush him yet again. Batman jumped up and over Blade, and pulled the trigger again, making the same thing as before happen, Blade being blown backwards from the edge and Batman throwing his last two Fold-able Batarangs at Blade's head.

Blade grabbed four more Shuriken and threw them, taking the last of Batman's folding Batarangs down for good. Batman decided it was time to pull off his final hat trick. He grabbed his symbol from his chest and ripped a cloth from it, ten of them to be exact, and they all were floppy, until suddenly a charged current went through them and they went rigid.

Blade grabbed the rest of his Shuriken and got ready to throw, and the two stared down. Batman and his last ten Batarangs, and Blade having two Shuriken and one stake in each hand. Batman tossed three instantly and then jumped to the side, throwing two more before he tossed a sixth after rolling and landing upright.

Blade tossed a single hand, two Shuriken and a stake, jumping up and tossing the rest at Batman once he stopped rolling. Batman, though, threw three more and stopped each Shuriken and the stake, and threw his last two where Blade would land.

Blade saw this and grabbed his final stake, blocking the first one and throwing his Stake, breaking the last one as the stake flew fast and stabbed itself into Batman's good arm. Blade rushed in fast, but Batman was quick as always.

Batman tossed his last five pellets to enter smoke cloud and rolled away, just enough time to pull the stake out of his arm and rush in fast. As the smoke cleared, Blade saw Batman right on him, and slam a hammering rush jab into his chest, forcing him to take a single step back.

Blade caught the second jab coming to his face and twisted it around, twisting himself around and slamming an elbow into Batman's back, whom rolled forward with it and hooked a foot around Blade's neck, and with the force he employed he pulled Blade down hard, wrapping his other around and pulling Blade's arm against his chest, giving Blade a leg lock sleeper hold.

Blade groaned and struggled a little, catching some grip with his feet on the roof before pushing off, flipping himself on his stomach, whilst Batman just tightened his hold on Blade's arm to keep from being spun off.

Blade groaned and tried to keep himself awake since the sleeper hold was working like it should, and pushed himself upright, lifting Batman up into the air with his arm. "You got one second to let go." And with that said, Blade shifted his body and pulled himself down against the ground again, thrusting Batman to the ground hard and smashing Batman into the rooftop with ferocious strength.

Batman roared in pain form this, the roof cracking under him from the force, and decided to let go, otherwise Blade would just keep trying, and the roof would not hold out. He rolled off and Blade rolled back a bit, but both got up on a single knee.

Blade huffed, rubbing and rolling his neck. That lock would have worked if Batman held on longer, but Blade could have ended it by force if need be. Batman rolled his shoulders and stood as Blade did, and the two stared down.

Batman put his arms crossed together in front of him before pulling them apart and getting into fighting stance. Blade shrugged his jacket off and pulled his sword from it's sheath on his back. Blade and Batman rushed each other quickly.

Blade slashed from the side, but Batman flipped above him, slamming a double Heel kick in the back of his head, but Blade rolled forward and got on his feet again, rushing as Batman jumped, flipping backwards at him.

Blade slashed down on Batman as he flipped, but Batman blocked with his gauntlet and rolled, using the sword to thrust his body's turn, and caught Blade by the shoulders, but Blade stabbed the sword into the roof and gripped hard. Batman forced to land on his feet and unable to pull and toss Blade like he planned, and Blade took his sword out quick, going to slash Batman in half.

Batman leaned back from the rising arch and jumped back after, as Blade got up and got ready to slash again. Blade rolled his blade down and slashed upwards, and Batman put his arms down in a cross, catching the blade from cutting him in half, and then twisted around, slamming a knee into Blade's head, but Blade ducked under and slashed for Batman's feet.

Batman landed on the blade to stop it, but Blade lifted hard up, forcing Batman back, making him flip backwards before Blade was on him again, slashing down wide and to the left, making Batman catch the blade with his gauntlet and twist again, but this time, Blade slammed a harsh side kick into Blade's side and made him fly back and roll on the roof, right near the edge.

Blade rushed again, but Batman pushed from the edge and forced himself against Blade's legs, making Blade trip forward, but Blade caught himself and pushed himself into the air, flipping up and coming down hard.

Batman rolled and looked up to see Blade coming down again, and put his gauntlets up. Blade slammed his sword into Batman's gauntlets hard, forcing the arms down, and Blade rushed, stepping forward with both feet with incredible speed and thrust his sword forward, and his blade slide into Batman's armor, and through his heart, through the back of Batman.

Batman coughed blood as Blade stabbed into him. Blade pulled his sword from Batman and swung it, making the blood spill on the roof and cleaning the sword that way before sheathing it. Blade bent down to the dying Batman, and put his hand on Batman's head. "You were my greatest challenge. Die knowing you tried your best, and that you were still a hero."

Batman gasped his final breath and fell back, dead, and Blade grabbed his coat, putting it on and jumping off into the distance.

**XxX Fight Finish XxX**

Few things to introduce here...

Firstly, I may or may not have used more than the used number of gadgets I told you at first in the beginning stats, I've been tired, and the heat here reached 110+. Secondly, Just because Blade had a clear advantage doesn't mean he won because of it, but I will say, however, that it helped him win.

Now, onto the third an final note here, the final stat on why Blade won. Blade, as you know, is a great martial artist, and expert in hand to hand, as well as being a highly skilled swordsman. Not to mention he has no quarrel with taking a life, either in self defense or hunting.

And that is where the difference is. Batman hunts criminals and has rouges, he knows patterns, he can follow them and pull any and all tricks he has already used or new ones. He has way too many gadgets for way too little purposes, all non lethal.

Blade, however, hunts for the simple fact he will kill his prey quick and effective, less gadgets for way more purpose, all lethal so he doesn't need to hold back the lethality in his fighting ability unlike Batman does. Finally to note... Blade wins because his hunting and experience, more use for his gadgets, and his super human abilities generate a better fighter. Not to mention he ALSO has armor, which is just as good, if not better than, Batman's.

With that said... BLADE WINS!

Until next fight... and remember, the poll for whom fights Hawkeye is still up, you have until I post the next chapter update I need to post to vote.

MAY YOU ENJOY THIS AND THE UPCOMING FIGHTS!


	3. Green Arrow Vs Hawkeye

Welcome one and all, to the next round of Marvel vs. DC Rival Fighting.

Gotta tell ya, the voting and poll? COMPLETE upset. At first, Arsenal was winning by a landslide, then Green Arrow just slams his former protegee off the lift with a horrifying victory. With a total of 9 votes over Arsenal's 5, Green Arrow will face off Hawkeye.

For those of you who seen the Stats from last fight, you may or may not see the same stuff here. The reason? Neither of these guys fly or glide, neither of these guys are superhuman by any means, so the Stats are as follows:

Accuracy: 1-3; Horrible shot. 4-6; Decent shot. 7-8; Excellent shot. 9-10; Rarely Ever Misses

H2H (Hand to Hand skills): 1-3; Barely Fights. 4-6; Fights well. 7-8; Martial Artist. 9-10; Master

Draw/firing speed (#/#, for both): 1-3; Slow. 4-6; Hobbyist. 7-8; Expert Archer. 9-10; Supreme Archer

Each fight from now on will have special stats to deal with what the two opponents are actually skilled with together. Accuracy, and Draw/Firing speed are the normal Archer stats that everyone should realize why I put what I did, Hand to hand is for when they are too close for arrows, or they no longer HAVE arrows to fire, so just in case they get to that point I have that up for people to know who has what amount of skill.

Now, here are the Stats for the two from top to bottom.

**Green Arrow Stats**

Accuracy: 9

H2H: 6

Draw/Firing: 8/8

Physical Abilities: Above Average Endurance, Incredibly Patient and Athletic, Peak Human Performance

Special Ammunition: 20 Normal Arrow, 5 Rope Arrows 10 Freeze Arrows, 10 Taser Arrows, 10 Flash bang Arrows, 10 Electric Shock Arrows, 5 Bolo Arrows.

**Hawkeye Stats**

Accuracy: 9

H2H: 8

Draw/Firing: 8/8.5

Physical Abilities: Above Average Endurance, Can fight with or without a Bow with amazing Skill, Acrobatic, Peak Human Performance and Runs with Great Speed.

Special Ammunition: 20 Normal Arrows, 5 Cable Arrows, 10 Freeze Arrows, 10 Taser Arrows, 10 Foam Arrows, 5 Net Arrows, 10 Penetration arrows

Off the bat, Hawkeye has a VERY slight leading advantage. Allow me to explain why, Hawkeye is much faster, much more mobile, making him a way hard target to hit, he also has acrobatic skills that Green Arrow will never see coming, not only that but Hawkeye also was trained by Captain America in hand to hand combat, making him WAY stronger a fighter than Green Arrow.

Whilst Green Arrow is a much tougher than how I am making him sound, Green Arrow is not a true hand to hand fighter, but he is tougher and stronger than Hawkeye. He has more power and more bulk, giving him an advantage in withstanding Hawkeye's attacks, but Hawkeye actually aims for kill shots more than Green Arrow, and that is a deciding factor in draw and firing speed. Hawkeye aims for hitting targets with actual arrows, thus he doesn't take time to aim for a non vital spot, thus why Hawkeye has slightly better accuracy and firing speed.

But, as I have said before, just because one has the advantage does NOT mean they will win. Blade was superhuman and went for skill rather than brutish power, in turn making him kind of like a more powerful Batman to be honest.

Also, I have given them both an even number of Arrows to use, meaning neither has the advantage of amount they use. Each have been seen using up anywhere between only twenty arrows a quiver, to around a hundred. To be fair, I am giving them a total of

Now, I have set up the stats, the quivers are full, and the Archers are ready to shoot. Let's see whom shall be named the ultimate Archer, shall we?

**XxX Noon, Small Park in a Rural Area XxX**

A four corner block, a single block with four streets on all sides, there was a special outpost or building, with corridor walls only inches from the sidewalk on all sides going around an open area park, a few trees and a few bushes, the corridors only two men wide for the building itself, and windows spaced inside the courtyard on both floors of the building.

On the East and West side of this block were two doors, going into the building, whilst the North and South ends had stairs leading to the second floor of the building, and the windows were not paned with glass, just open holes in the walls. This was the scene of the battle of the Archers. Hawkeye and Green Arrow.

Hawkeye went in one side, and Green Arrow the other, and they both looked as the other had came through their own doors. Green Arrow looked at Hawkeye, and Hawkeye gave the exact same calculating gaze. Both calculated they had an even number of arrows, and both seen they had custom made bows for maximum performance for their own style.

Hawkeye decided to crack a small joke here. "So, Couldn't they send someone different? I mean, come on, exact number of arrows, similar custom bows, and to boot, we look nearly the same build... Well, you're more buff, but strength ain't everything."

Green Arrow huffed, smirking a bit. "Hot-headed, just like my old pupil. I'm at my peak, if you wanna tell me that my arm strength is too much to pull my bow without it breaking on me, go right ahead, you'll see first hand..."

They both just stood there, calculating the others move. It took a moment, and each had an unspoken rule as they both looked at a falling leaf. Hawkeye smirked. "Showdown style? Sounds fun." They both kept a sharp eye on the other as the thing fell slowly to the ground.

As soon as it landed, both were off. Green Arrow and Hawkeye both went the same direction through the corridors, drawing their Bows and pulling their strings with an arrow loaded back. Green Arrow seen Hawkeye was pretty fast, keeping up with him nicely, but seen the leg movement was less tense, meaning he was holding his speed back. "_He's a fast one, I'll give him that, but why doesn't he use it. Is __he trying to get a shot off?_"

Hawkeye seen green Arrow was running nearly full speed, and he was only going half his top speed when he really ran for it. He had to keep in mind the spacing of the windows and how far the run was to the corner. "_He's analyzing me. Might as well give him some false shots, maybe help give him a demonstration of my archery work._"

Hawkeye had drawn one of his Normal Arrows, keeping his Trick Shots secret for now until he found a use for them. He seen the corner coming up and seen Green Arrow was about to hit his own, and counted the windows before firing off his Arrow.

His arrow flew out the third to last window to the corner of the building, flying straight towards the other corner green Arrow was going to, aimed for the last window on the north facing wall, and it flew right in, right as Green Arrow walked into the corner.

Green Arrow had seen the shot and rolled on the floor, the arrow sticking itself into the wall behind him as he rolled onto a knee and pulled fully back on his string, and fired his Bolo Arrow. The arrow rushed form his fingers and bow and was aimed at Hawkeye's walking path. Hawkeye had turned the corner and seen the arrow was shot at him though...

Hawkeye jumped and kicked off the wall, spinning himself into the air and drawing his next Arrow, Green Arrow's Bolo, which shot from his arrow to trap Hawkeye, spinning and flying under Hawkeye as he fired his own Arrow, another normal one, which was aimed straight to Green Arrow's gut.

Green Arrow seen Hawkeye somersault over his Bolo and rushed back down his hallway again, getting out of the line of fire. Being put in a corner wasn't a very good position. He jumped out one of the windows and ran for the park, jumping into the bushes and kneeling, drawing another Normal arrow and aiming, looking to see is Hawkeye was following him.

Hawkeye actually went up the stairs in the middle of the corridor, and went up enough to see out the windows. He seen green Arrow checking for him and went down a few steps. He grabbed a Trick Arrow, his Penetration Arrow, and draw it back.

He aimed a little higher than where he seen Green Arrow and fired. The Arrow drilled it's way through the wall of the building and flew a little slower, but still enough speed to fly on target, at the bush green Arrow had hid behind.

Green Arrow was checking the sides for Hawkeye when he heard the quiet crumbling of wall, and looked to see the arrow, as it cut into his shoulder when he tried to dodge it. It was a very shallow wound, however, barely enough to be noticeable for the next few minutes, but still enough to draw a few drops of blood at most.

Green arrow narrowed his eyes and grabbed two arrows, one Bolo, and the other a Flashbang. He fired both as soon as he seen Hawkeye look through the window from the second floor to check if his arrow hit. "_Bad move on his part._"

Hawkeye was going to make sure on position for Green Arrow, keeping an eye on his enemy was a very good move, cause losing sight of an archer of any decent caliber was a horrible move. He seen Green Arrow aiming at him, so he thought his arrow missed, but then seen two arrows fired at him, one popping open with a Bolo again, and the other just behind it, but it wasn't a normal one. He knew cause when he ducked behind the wall, the Bolo missed, and the other arrow hit the wall, and a loud BANG and a bright blinding flash of light suddenly rendered his sight and hearing to nothing.

Green Arrow grabbed the Penetration arrow and pulled it back, knowing that in order to keep his edge, he would need to use Hawkeye's arrows against him as much as possible to save his own for when they were needed. He fired, aiming for the lower spine area.

Hawkeye groaned but stepped up some and went to his hands and knees, rubbing his eyes and covering them to recover their normal sensitivity to light. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and groaned, feeling his shoulder blade and feeling his suit ripped there, and feeling more, finding it to be a shallow wound. He looked up to see his penetration arrow was embedded in the ceiling over the stairs. He scoffed.

He pressed his back against the wall again and looked around the corner, not seeing Green Arrow behind the bush anymore. He looked around some before rushing to the north west corner. He pressed against the inside wall and looked down both lanes and through both windows for maximum perception. He decided as he prepared his next arrow to talk smack.

Hawkeye grabbed his next Penetration arrow and got it ready to pull back. "So, Using my own arrow against me, nice tactic, where'd you learn it? Mediocre archer school? If that's how you work, I'll give you a taste of true skill using that particular strategy. I never got your name."

He looked and seen green Arrow running behind each cover between windows at the south end, and checking on him. He put the Penetration arrow back and grabbed his Cable arrow, aiming to the first floor on the east wall, near the door. He would be heading under the tree branches of one of the tree thickets near there, but that was no trouble.

He fired and attached the hook at the end of the cable on his arm, where he attached the cable form the arrow. He jumped and out the window and grabbed the arrow with his gloved hand, which was able to handle the strain of the rope's friction against it, and let go near the window, drawing his Net Arrow.

Green Arrow had went up the South stairwell to the second floor and seen Hawkeye land and draw his next arrow on him. He too draw his Arrow, having picked his Taser Arrow for this shot. Hawkeye rushed forward, seeing Green Arrow at the top, and this time he was moving faster.

Green Arrow looked a little surprised seeing it now, but knew it was there to begin with, so he aimed forward a bit, leading the target, and firing it off.

Hawkeye heard the shot being fired from the string and jumped hard right and rolled before running as fast as he could at the wall, right near the window, and Green Arrow seen he was going for the stairwell and jumped half the flight of stairs to the wall and aimed, only to see Hawkeye climbing the damn wall to the second floor.

Hawkeye jumped and ran up the wall a few feet, being unable to completely run up a wall to begin with, but enough to grab the window ledge for the second floor and pulling himself up quick, shifting his legs up first and rolling towards the stairs, in which he knew Green Arrow went down to get him.

He hit the ledge above the flight going down to the first floor and seen Green Arrow's quiver moving under him, drawing his next Penetration arrow and aiming for the middle of the south east corner, where he seen the quiver move towards, and fired. He didn't care if it hit, he jumped the ledge and swung to the first floor in a swift acrobatic move he learned in the circus and drew his Net Arrow again, seeing Green Arrow stopped, on a knee, and aimed at him again.

Green Arrow had stopped near the corner and turned when he seen the Penetration arrow fly right in front of him, and drew his next Bolo arrow.

Both fired their arrows, Net and Bolo colliding in the middle and both Archer's jumping out the way. Green Arrow jumping into the eat corridor and rushing through it as Hawkeye jumped through the window and was passing trees and jumping bushes to keep chase.

Both of them were firing rapidly with Normal Arrows, some splitting in half, others just clicking and going completely different directions for a few feet then falling dead on the ground. By the time they got to the North wall, Green Arrow had fired six, and Hawkeye a total of ten.

Green Arrow rolled and kicked off, going the other direction before they could meet at the north wall, but Hawkeye seen him aiming himself and fired a Foam arrow into the wall, creating a temporary barrier, and green arrow was forced to jump the window, only to have Hawkeye on him in a second and swinging his bow.

Green Arrow cursed, finding himself being drawn into close quarters combat. He blocked Hawkeye's first swing and dodged the snap kick to the gut. He threw a hard jab at Hawkeye who rolled around it and swung his bow again.

Green Arrow backed off, but not before being hammered by the Bow into his chest, and getting into stance, swinging around the back kick and going for a swinging kick to trick Hawkeye's only leg on the ground.

Hawkeye pushed off the ground as he drew an arrow and kicked for Green Arrow's face before firing his Net arrow, which Green Arrow quickly backed off and ducked under from the kick and net, grabbing his Electric Shock arrow and trying to press it hard into Hawkeye, who had rolled away a little and got up.

Hawkeye caught the arm trying to press the arrow into him and found himself being slightly overpowered. He thought quick and lifted himself up into green Arrow and pulling the arm over his shoulder and throwing Green Arrow into the ground.

Green Arrow groaned as he hit the ground pretty hard but rolled and pushed himself up just enough to block the kick to his face, which was forceful enough with his own push to get him on his feet, and he threw a harsh side kick, which nailed Hawkeye in the side.

Hawkeye cursed in pain but grabbed the leg and slammed his elbow into the foreleg, which caused green Arrow to cry out, but Green Arrow pulled himself in and lifted his other leg, kicking Hawkeye's elbow away from his leg, and Hawkeye had to leg to otherwise risk being kicked in the chest.

Green Arrow seen his Bow and ran, jumping for it and grabbed it quick before pulling his next Bolo and firing it in Hawkeye's general direction, or so he thought, as Hawkeye had rushed back into the building into the south side's stairwell.

Green Arrow got behind the nearest tree and panted, catching his breath.

Hawkeye was sitting on the stairwell, keeping low in case Green Arrow had a bead on him. He checked his arrows and sighed. "Running a little low on Net and Normal. Gotta get him, and fast."

He took a deep breath and took his Cable Arrow, aiming for the West wall's first floor and firing. When it attached he planted the hook into the wall next to the window and jumped, grabbing the line and sliding fast t the ground.

Green Arrow grabbed his Freeze arrow and seen the line shot. He aimed for the end of it, and seen Hawkeye, but fired too early, as Hawkeye landed before even getting to the end. He cursed and grabbed another Freeze Arrow, firing off.

Hawkeye seen the arrow freeze the wall and grabbed his Taser arrow and fired as Green Arrow fired his next arrow as well, and they both collided, which had an interesting result of exploding in small ice shards.

Both recoiled into cover as shards flew everywhere, but Hawkeye got one in the shoulder, and Green Arrow got one in the foot. Both got their next arrow ready, both Normal arrows. Hawkeye groaned as he pulled with his hurt shoulder. "I never did get your name old man!"

Green Arrow scoffed, trying to put weight on his hut foot to see how bad it was injured, and put all weight on the other. "Green Arrow. That's all you need to know, rookie!"

Hawkeye smiled. "Green Arrow, huh? More like Broken arrow, can't even hit me! What, did you practice hunting elk or turtles?"

Green Arrow narrowed his eyes and rolling out of his cover, firing into the only cover nearest the blast zone Hawkeye could choose and fired. Right then, Hawkeye rolled form his, and Green Arrow missed again, but Hawkeye had his bow sideways, and fired three arrows at once, The middle one being a net, and opened to catch Green Arrow.

Green Arrow thought fast, seeing the other two and picked the one he thought was less harmful to him, the OTHER trick arrow, as the other was a normal one with a point. He dodged the net and got hit, and had a spasm as it was a Taser arrow.

Hawkeye rushed for Green Arrow, only to find Green Arrow fired three of his own, all Normal ones. He jumped up over them all and fired his Freeze arrow.

Green Arrow rolled out the way and draw his Flashbang one, closing his eyes and slamming the tip into the ground, making it go off as Hawkeye landed near him.

Hawkeye backed off, stopping to get his eyes closed and get his sight back. Green Arrow got up and ran, ignoring his pain, and ran for it, opening his eyes to see where he was going and got behind a tree. He grabbed his next Electric Shock arrow and aimed as Hawkeye was gaining his sight back. He fired.

Hawkeye shook his head and blinked rapidly to return his vision, and did so in time to see an arrow race at him, and he tried to dodge it, but couldn't as it was too late, and he went into a heavy spasm, being shocked harshly.

Green arrow drew two Freeze Arrows and froze Hawkeye's feet to the ground, and grabbed his Bolo arrows just in time to see Hawkeye stop twitching heavily and aim his own normal arrow. Green Arrow fired, and Hawkeye did as well.

Green Arrow's Bolo was stopped by Hawkeye laying back down, and Green Arrow went back into cover to dodge the Normal arrow that was fired at him. He grabbed his next Electric Shock one and fired, but Hawkeye had fired a foam arrow to the in front of him to provide small cover, which blocked the Shock arrow.

Hawkeye broke free with a few slams of his bow into one foot iced up and used the momentum he had now to pull his other foot free backwards, and grabbed his next Penetration arrow, two of them, and fired at the tree.

Green Arrow aimed around the tree in time to see them and hit the ground to dodge them from hitting him. Hawkeye took this chance to rush up and fire two Foam arrows, one catching Green Arrow's leg, and the other his shoulder, which provided to be enough to reduce Green Arrow's mobility as Hawkeye swung hard, slamming his bow into the side of Green Arrow's head and knocking him out.

Hawkeye was breathing heavily, having had a rough time controlling his body still which was still giving off spasm's every now and then, but knowing he had won the battle. He grabbed his shoulder and walked off, Green Arrow knocked out, but still breathing, on the ground.

**XxX Fight Finish XxX**

Well, there you have it, the winner is chosen!

It was tough. I had to research everything... History, when they started and when their prime was, who they were personality wise, reading wiki's and gathering Intel from natural comic reader Sources, and still, it was a really tough call. Up until I actually DID this fight (took me nearly 3 hours to complete, it was either the winner flow out of me from all my knowledge of them and let them fight within me as well as on this chapter, or cut and have to figure out who would win later on.)

Remember when I said shit at the top? About how Hawkeye was a WAY stronger fighter? Yeah, he is still stronger than green Arrow in the Hand to hand category, but Green Arrow ain't a slouch by any means, having shown skills enough to stand toe to toe with Batman (and lose... but hey, being able to stand your ground against the Batman in hand to hand? Impressive by any standards).

When I was trying to find a clear winner for this particular fight. I was searching for three objectives: Not relying on Hand to Hand most of the fight. Not relying on ONLY Archery skills for the entire fight. Lastly being not taking forever till they run out of arrows to fucking decide a winner.

Reading 10,000 words describing a detailed fight between these two would have either bored you, created bias, or killed me making it in the first place, and I didn't wanna have either win over one facet of their skills, being either Archery or hand to hand.

I wanted to even things out a bit for them. If this fight were PURELY hand to hand combat, Hawkeye would be the CLEAR Winner, period, doesn't take Einstein to figure THAT out. But these are archers, what archer would want to punch someone rather than use their fucking bow? (rhetorical...) But, on the flip side of that coin, I do have to say that the patience, arm strength for both speed and power of the draw and fire of his arrow, and his wisdom using a bow and wisdom in life being more so than Hawkeye, purely Archery? Green Arrow would win.

Now, that being said, this was NOT 100% about Who has the better bow, arrows, skills with said bow or arrows, and only long range archery. This was about which ONE of these two Hero's would win in a battle. And that means hand to hand IS involved, one way or another.

So, combining everything, skills, wisdom, etc. With bows and arrows and hand to hand skills and their own unique personalities... The winner, not by a landslide but by a SLIM margin...

Winner of the battle, with war wounds all over, HAWKEYE!

Thank you for reading, and know this is not a biased choice, and all this was fair.

Tune in for the next fight, and also a new vote for this story shall be posted, so keep a watch out for that soon.

NEXT FIGHT! NIGHTWING VS. DAREDEVIL!

**Requesting Fights: Attention, if you have any 2 hero's who should do battle against each other, please tell me who they are and I will update the list of Upcoming fights to show the two you had picked. BUT I will only accept the fight you suggest if the two hero's are either similar, seem like they would be rivals in a certain category, or a fair fight.**


	4. Nightwing Vs Daredevil

Welcome, So, last fight was a doozy huh? Well it was pretty hardcore for me too, writing the thing without actually knowing the winner till he won. (Honestly, I say again, I let them battle it out in my mind without any bias and let it out on paper. That's it)

Marvel's hero's have won both the first rounds thus far... Can DC turn it around here? Let's find out! Cause this time we have...

NIGHTWING VS. DAREDEVIL!

Alright. This one I have been ACHING to do for a good while now. Finally, the time has arrived!

To be truthful, I am a HUGE Nightwing fan. Hell, a fan of Dick Grayson himself. Period! But, I will not have him win just because I like him. Hell no. I will be fair and unbiased whilst writing this. Now, let's get on with this thing...

Here is the statistics I will be using to show what these characters are capable of against each other, as with the last 2 fights, this is going to be what these two do themselves and go through their paces. Which.. as I have researched, is almost impossible...

The 3 stats are:

Acrobatics: 1-2 Not Acrobatic, 3-5 Sportsman, 6-8 Gymnast, 9-10 Olympian Gold medalist and beyond.

H2H (hand to hand): 1-2 Cannot fight, 3-5 Martial Artist, 6-8 MMA Veteran, 9-10 Master Fighters

Tactical: 1-2 No Strategy, 3-5 Company CEO, 6-8 Military Veteran, 9-10 Chess Master

Now, I think I know what your saying. "But they are WAY better than the top rating descriptions!" And that may be true... I had to give an input where I saw fit, for how I could possibly show at what rating could they possibly be compared to for a 1-10... So whilst it shows something in the rating for what the rating MAY mean, you make up your own and know that it's a 1-10 and 10 being highest and best

Now... After all my research and trying my best to keep this as fair as possible... I shat myself when I saw just how good these two are in all three fields! Thus, why I wanna be fair.. Daredevil has no gadgets, only his Billy Club, and it has a few tricks inside it to begin with. Nightwing has a whole assortment of gadgets, so I am gonna give him 3 to play around with, to compensate for him not having any super abilities. If you need to know what I am talking about, look up daredevil, or read these stats...

**Daredevil:**

Acrobatics: 10

H2H: 9

Tactical: 10

Physical abilities: Peak Human conditioning and agility, Able to Bend Steel, Enhanced Stamina and Endurance and Incredibly Intellectual.

Special Abilities: Super Sense of; Smell, Touch and Hearing, able to hear heartbeats twenty feet away, smell gunpowder three blocks away and able to feel the change of temperature by single degree's, even from other people around him, and has an Echolocation Radar sense, able to see shapes and elevations by sound waves.

Weapons/Gadgets: Billy Club. The Billy Club Can be used as a versatile projectile weapon, short staff, dual wield sticks, Nunchuku, a variety of wire based traps and weapons and a grappling gadget

**Nightwing:**

Acrobatics: 10

H2H: 10

Tactical: 9

Physical Abilities: Peak Human Conditioning and Agility, Enhanced hand Eye Coordination, Enhanced Stamina and Endurance and Intellectual.

Special Abilities: Experienced and Mastery in landing with little to no injury from a long drop.

Weapons/Gadgets: Dual Eskrima sticks with Taser's on one end each, the other end each able to connect with each other to form a medium sized staff with both ends having Taser's, 5 Sonic pellets, 10 Wing Dings.

Now... from those statistics... YOU CAN SEE THIS IS GONNA BE BIG! Their both supreme, their both amazing, and they both are even like you cannot imagine!

Now, before any of you marvel Daredevil fans rage and go "5 sonic pellets? Nightwing can win easy after just three, Daredevil's weakness is sound, you're giving Nightwing the advantage!" LIKE HELL!

Daredevil has shown considerable stability in face of this weakness. It would take, three trains going by with horns blowing just five feet away from him for him to be on the ground screaming in pain and incapacitated for a good while, and if his enemy is the same distance, they will be pretty damn disoriented too. Sonic pellets are nothing compared. They will mess with him a bit, but not put out enough of a sonic wave to turn him into a drooling baby. BE GLAD IT'S NOT 10 PELLETS!

Not to mention Daredevil IS Superhuman, blind or not. Heck, he has super human agility thanks to the fact his hearing is now super hearing, making a little thing in his ear effect a very important part of the brain enough to make him agile and acrobatic like crazy.

So, the fact Nightwing has his dual Eskrima sticks and 2 extra gadgets with him is making this a FAIR fight.

The initial advantage goes to Daredevil, however, for the fact he has super human senses and sonar/radar, but as I have said in both my other chapters, having the initial advantage is NOT going to mean they will win. So, let us fight it out then, shall we?

**XxX The Slums of a Big City, late at night XxX**

In a neighborhood of tall five, and short two, story buildings with apartments and an abandoned subway station, Two high buildings face each other across a three lane each way street, on one a very muscular man in red leather and two D's crossing each other on his chest, a red leather mask with red eyes and two small horns facing forward.

On the other stood a young man with a toned acrobatic and streamlined body wearing black Kevlar padded full body suit, on the chest a blue winged bird design crested fully to the shoulders where it gave a full V wing on the back, and down the arms a blue design reaching the fingertips where the two middle fingers on each glove on the hand were blue from the design, blue forearm and foreleg gauntlets with a wing designed black domino mask covering his face, his short wavy black hair blowing in the wind.

Nightwing and Daredevil were staring each other down on each building, a foot on the ledge for each of them. Nightwing stepped backwards, reaching the other edge of the roof he was on. He suddenly ran forward at full speed, getting up to it before he got to the ledge of was aiming for and jumped hard, flying towards the other building.

Daredevil was watching, but not with his eyes, as he seen the sound waves from the traffic bellow pulsate to see where Nightwing was. He seen Nightwing had jumped and started walking back on his own, before turning and running to the back of the building and jumping off the ledge, falling down into the alley.

Nightwing had kicked off at a very good angle and had kicked off very hard, having very little gear on him besides his suit and a few gadgets, his Eskrima sticks, a few Sonic Pellets, and almost a dozen Wing Dings, so when he started falling from his jump he was aimed just right to hit the fire escape a few floors down.

Nightwing pulled his legs forward and landed on the ledge of the fire escape, using it to help soften his landing as he let his other leg go past it and touchdown on the floor of the fire escape. He didn't stop as he pushed off and ran up the wall of the building and onto the roof with ease, flipping himself on the roof by pulling up with his hands forcefully.

Daredevil kicked off a few Fire Escapes in the alley between the building he was on and another behind it, gently reaching a point before catching himself on the edge of one and flipping backwards, kicking of it, and landing on a two story building, turning himself around and running along it.

Nightwing reached the edge of the roof and looked down, having seen Daredevil jump down into the alley, and looked around, and saw him on a two story building complex to the side and ran to the corner of the roof and jumped hard, flying across the sky as he aimed his jump.

Daredevil turned as he saw he had a few feet before he needed to jump up to a three story roof, and seen Nightwing jumping high into the air to get to the roof he was on. He figured he had a plan or was reckless and continued before jumping swiftly up onto a huge swamp cooler and kicked off it hard onto the fire escape of the three story building and flipped his body up on it with no trouble by swinging his legs to the side and lifting up with his arms.

Nightwing swung his legs forward as he was about to land on a slanted doorway onto the roof, the ceiling and wall behind the door going in a downward angle. He touched down and curled up, rolling on his shoulder and back and rolled to his feet again, kicking off and rolling on the roof and being completely unharmed by his long three story jump and running forward again.

Daredevil hummed, impressed by the acrobatic and apparent skills he saw in this man. He jumped up and flipped backwards onto the three story building, a completely flat gravel surface before walking further back on it, turning to face his opponent when he arrived, which was in a few seconds after he had turned.

Nightwing jumped and flipped on his side over the swamp cooler Daredevil used to get up and ran a few steps before jumping lightly onto the ledge of the roof and bending down, kicking off with all his might as he flipped and somersaulted onto the roof, turning fast and grabbing a Wing Ding, throwing it fast and hard, the whizzing disk flying right at Daredevil.

Daredevil grabbed his Billy Blub and with a swift upward swing, he had deflected it up, where it flew straight and slowed to a stop before falling and dropping to the ground harmlessly.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and smirked. "The Man without Fear. I heard about you. You're a very interesting individual."

Daredevil smiled gently. "I see my reputation reached to many places I hadn't expected it to. Nightwing, you're even more impressive a man than I had thought at first. But, as they see, never judge a book by it's cover."

The two stared down each other for a few moments. Nightwing grabbed his Eskrima sticks from his holsters on his back and rushed forward, turning the Taser's on the ends on and buzzing as he raced towards Daredevil.

Daredevil got into fighting stance and reared his Billy Club back to strike. Nightwing struck fast with a quick swing of his Eskrima stick, of which Daredevil bent back to dodge. Nightwing didn't stop with a simple swing and jumped up, cartwheeling with two rolling kicks to the face, of which Daredevil dodged by swinging his body to the side and bending back and under them so they missed.

Nightwing landed low and swung hard with one stick then the other, and Daredevil ducked under the first one whilst bringing his Billy Stick up and around over his head to block the other with ease, and then swinging it around swiftly and striking hard downwards against Nightwing.

Nightwing had rolled his first striking stick up as he was blocked from striking with the second, and rolled his body under and around the Billy Stick as he blocked it with his first Eskrima and then, with the same one, he thrust it forward to give Daredevil a little shock.

Daredevil bent to the side and let it pass by his head and dodged it before grabbed Nightwing's arm and his suit and lifted up, bringing Nightwing off his feet before throwing him hard into the ground.

Nightwing groaned as his back slammed against the ground, but had prepared and reduced the damage he received by kicking the roof hard with both feet on decent and let his body fall to the gravel a little softer. He rolled as Daredevil had let his body go limp and fall, trying to bring a hard elbow drop into Nightwing's gut, in which he dodged by a slim margin by rolling to the side.

Both Nightwing and Daredevil had their backs to each other and were striking and blocking with their elbows and arms, Daredevil driving his elbow in and cracking a rib or two, whilst Nightwing managed to break one rib with multiple harsh strikes before they rolled away from each other, standing and holding their aching ribs.

Nightwing groaned but threw one of his Eskrima sticks at Daredevil, who swiftly slide out of the way and rushed Nightwing. The Eskrima bounced off the side of the roof's ledge and bounced back, but Nightwing wouldn't be able to focus on catching it without doing something, as Daredevil made it to him first.

Daredevil had disconnected the two halves of his Billy Club from being one weapon into two, and brought down one end to strike into Nightwing's collarbone, which failed as Nightwing dodged by rushing in and ramming his shoulder into his stomach and grabbing his other Eskrima stick when it reached him.

Nightwing didn't let Daredevil back away and just wrapped both arms around Daredevil's waist gripping tightly before lifting him into the air, swinging his forward leg hard back and ramming Daredevil's back hard into the gravel roof and pressing his shoulder harder into Daredevil's stomach.

Daredevil coughed from this, the wind being pushed from his lungs when the shoulder pressed against his diaphragm, but brought both arms up grabbing both parts of his club side by side and parallel in his hold and bringing them down hard, slamming the sides of them into Nightwing's back.

Nightwing cried out in pain but lifted up and thrusting his Eskrima stick forward, but Daredevil had twisted his body fast to the side and the stick thrust into the ground, and Daredevil twisted back hard and walloped his forearm against Nightwing's face, throwing him a foot away where he rolled once and got back on his feet, having let go of the thrusting Eskrima stick.

Daredevil pulled his legs up against his chest and kicked up into the air, pushing from the roof and flipping himself on his feet, where he turned and looked at Nightwing, who wiped his arm along his cheek to itch the stinging sensation away or dull it a bit.

Daredevil and Nightwing were panting very softly from their current encounter with each others fighting skills. Nightwing roared forward again, dropping a Sonic Pellet on the ground. When it went off, Daredevil groaned and put one hand to cover his ears as everything in his sonar vision went wild and blurry.

Nightwing slide to the side of Daredevil, who swung quick and hard at him, missing very easily, as Nightwing grabbed his other Eskrima stick, twisting both in his hands as he rolled onto his feet and turning to face Daredevil.

He slammed the free ends against each other and the sticks extended one foot on each end and snapping closed and connected in the middle, creating a medium sized staff with Taser's on the ends. Nightwing grabbed two more Wing Dings, throwing one at Daredevil's head, and the other at the Billy Club.

Daredevil grabbed one half of his Billy Club in each hand and blocked both of them, making them swing of to the sides and fall harmlessly to the roof floor and getting back into fighting stance.

Nightwing rushed forward again as Daredevil put his Billy Club back together into one club, but then twisted and pulled apart again, a cable connecting them. Nightwing rolled and twisted the staff like a windmill to the side before swinging down and under, then up hard against Daredevil.

Daredevil rolled to the side as he swing the cable forward and pulled hard down, stopping the staff dead in it's tracks. Nightwing used that and swung it the other way, the other end swinging hard from above down on Daredevil.

Daredevil threw one half of the Billy Club up, where when the Staff came down when he dodged more to the side the cable caught it and he caught the other half he had thrown which was swinging down at him and pulled, trapping the staff against his side. He had enough room to where, just when he had it trapped against him and one second later, he rammed both free ends of the Billy Club halves into Nightwing's chest.

Nightwing was pushed back some, but puled his staff back into dual Eskrima sticks and twisted the free end forward and thrust. He missed as Daredevil ducked and rolled his body down and back, turning around, and the Billy Club half he threw and caught swung down and he pulled up on the wire and making it swing up and attack from under Nightwing.

Nightwing pushed himself back dodged, pulling both Eskrima sticks up and getting into stance again as Daredevil sis the same, swinging the free Billy Club half on the wire up and under his armpit, using the thing as a Nunchuku.

Nightwing ran forward again, Daredevil swinging the Billy Club up and down and to the side before swinging the free end forward and letting the cable turn loose, the free end flying fast at Nightwing as a projectile weapon.

Nightwing roared as he jumped up and flipped on his side, letting the projectile half Billy Club go under him as he prepared his next strike. Daredevil pulled on the cable and seen as Nightwing rolled with a swift Kick downwards, blocking it with his arm as he got his Billy Club back in one piece in his hand.

Daredevil swung hard, as Nightwing was falling to the ground, but Nightwing twisted in mid-air and dodged it as he landed on both arms and pushed, twisting back the other way and slamming his other leg into Daredevil's gut, kicking off and forcing his body upright and kicking hard off the ground.

Daredevil groaned and recovered by stepping back a few feet, but seen Nightwing grab his shoulders and swung his legs down hard, kicking into Daredevil's gut with both legs, which managed to strike him even though he put both arms to block and was pulled down, Nightwing rolling on his back and forcing his legs forward and up, kicking Daredevil's body into the air and swinging down onto the ground, Nightwing still having a hold on his and being pulled back up, were he let go and flipped before striking with a hard straight drop kick.

Daredevil was in a lot of pain from this combination of moves, but managed to catch Nightwing's leg and pull hard, throwing him into the ground beside him.

Nightwing, as he was kicking, was going to use another Sonic Pellet to get back and catch his breath for a moment, but being grabbed and thrown the sonic pellet hit the ground beside him and rung out, Daredevil groaning and covering his ears.

Nightwing rolled away and stood up shakily. He looked at Daredevil as he also stood shakily and shaking his head. Nightwing and Daredevil were huffing, having performed some pretty high tension fighting moves against one another and having the wind knocked out of them a few times from each others strikes.

Daredevil ran forward this time, throwing a hard punch, which Nightwing ducked under and kicked up hard off the ground and went for a strong knee kick into Daredevil's stomach, only for Daredevil to block with his Billy Club and bring a hard Elbow down on him.

Nightwing twisted hard and caught the Elbow, having slammed his foot down from the knee kick and kicked off the ground with it, bringing the other leg up and ramming a knee into Daredevil's shoulder, dislocated it as he caught himself with a single hand and rolling himself away a bit.

Daredevil yelled out in pain and grabbed his shoulder. Nightwing ran forward this time and yelled as he threw a harsh right hook, Daredevil blocking it by whacking the arm with his Billy Club, and thrusting it hard at Nightwing.

Nightwing twisted as the Billy Club had cleanly hit into his cracked ribs, breaking two and making him cry out in pain before slamming both ends of his Eskrima sticks hard into Daredevil's chest, but only one hit it's mark as Daredevil twisted to get away from them.

Daredevil cried out as he was shocked with a high voltage shock from the Taser and backed off, groaning and trying to catch his breath as he twitched. Nightwing ran forward once more, a bit off balance at first from the intense pain of his broken rib having punctured his lung, but ignored it and tried slamming the sides of the Eskrima sticks into the sides of Daredevil's head.

Daredevil rose both arms up to block and then put both arms down to block Nightwing's attempt to kick off the ground and use a rising back flip kick to his chin, blocking it and making Nightwing hit the ground on his back.

Nightwing twisted his legs and pushed off the ground before rolling and swinging a hard trip kick, tripping Daredevil and forcing him to the ground, where Nightwing had pushed from the ground hard and spun on his side in the air before bringing down both a harsh knee strike to the gut, and a harsh elbow drop into Daredevil's ribs, breaking one more.

Daredevil coughed and cried out in pain as Nightwing quickly grabbed his Eskrima stick and pressed the end swiftly against Daredevil's side and keeping it there, shocking Daredevil into unconsciousness. Nightwing grunted and stood up, putting his sticks into their holsters on his back and sat down, catching his breath and grunting in pain from the broken ribs.

**XxX Fight Finish XxX**

There ya go! The winner is.. NIGHTWING!

Gotta tell you, it was tough choosing the winner... The deciding factor was not the Sonic pellets or the extra gadgets, in which he hardly used, but the fact Nightwing is just the better fighter. Nightwing's ability to perform acrobatic martial arts moves on the fly in ways no one else could EVER perform them, not even the Batman, Ras Al Ghul or anyone else in the world could do was a pretty high deciding factor, that and he also has mastered several different Martial Arts, around seven more than Daredevil has ever mastered.

Nightwing's faster and has way more skill in his fighting ability than Daredevil's enhanced strength or super senses could ever create.

Daredevil did put up a heavy fight though, and gave Nightwing quite a bit of damage, but in the end Nightwing would win in a general brawl against the two.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because today, the 17th of September happens to be my Birthday!

**PROFILE AND REVIEW POLL!**

**In my profile or in my profile poll, vote for whom fight's Black Cat from Marvel in the 5th fight!**

**Whom does Black Cat face?**

**1: Catwoman**

**2: Black Canary**

CHOOSE WISELY!

NEXT FIGHT: WOLVERINE Vs. SUPERMAN!


End file.
